


Fixing the Old

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls, Sequel, Still Werewolves, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were great between Stiles and Derek. But then one day Stiles gets a phone call from Lydia saying she wants to rebuild their broken friendship. Derek believes Stiles still has feelings for her and for some reason Stiles can't bring himself to answer that question. Can one phone call ruin everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing the Old

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel to Someone New, another one of my one shots. But you don't really have to read that to understand this. Also I apologize for how behind I am!!

Things were great in Stiles' life.

His relationship with Derek had certainly progressed as the two became closer but they were still without a label, though they'd shared many intimate moments. But the pair made sure to meet up as much as they could with Derek's busy schedule. Turns out when they first met he was a week away from starting a new job at the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department. It really is a small world. Stiles' father had loved Derek right away which made Stiles ecstatic. But it also set up for a lot of teasing from his father's deputies and the sheriff himself. 

Stiles had gotten many calls from his friends, all asking about the 'special someone' in his life. He knew they were all just glad he had found someone other than Lydia. Speaking of the redhead, she hadn't given Stiles a single message. But he couldn't be upset about it, he hadn't done the same thing. 

But then one day, while Stiles was on his way to lunch with Derek, he got a call. "Hello?" he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"I didn't expect you to pick up." 

Stiles almost swerved off the road from the familiar voice he hadn't heard in forever. "Uh, hi Lydia." His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Stiles, I haven't heard from you in forever. I've, um, missed you." Her fragile voice caused Stiles' insides to stir. 'It's in the past, Stiles,' he constantly reminded himself.

"Y-yeah, me too." A beat of awkward silence then, "So you got married."

"I did," Lydia said. "You left after the ceremony."

Those words were some he'd been trying to avoid. He knew his decision would hurt Lydia. But both of them knew in the end, the wedding was something that would be hard for Stiles. He hadn't taken a second to talk to her after he walked out, though. "About that-"

"It's okay." But her tone suggested otherwise. Stiles couldn't take this anymore.

"I can't do this anymore, Lydia." She was about to respond but Stiles kept going. The parking lot for the restaurant came into view. "We're both avoiding the real reason we're talking. You know how I feel-uh, I mean, felt about you. I was a dick for leaving your wedding and not saying anything but we haven't talked in months. I don't want things to be like this. I care about you."

"I care about you too Stiles." With that, the atmosphere became lighter. Lydia didn't sound so closed off as before. "You were one of my best friends. I'm hoping we can rekindle that friendship, maybe start over? Jackson wants to fix things too."

Stiles couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. Him and Lydia may have not spoken in a while, but there was something with their relationship, all four of the friends' relationship, where no matter what things could be mended. "I'd like that." He pulled into a parking spot and saw Derek's black Camaro a couple spots down. "I have to go but I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," said Lydia. "Bye Stiles."

"Bye Lyds." Stiles hung up the phone and headed into the restaurant. Derek was sat at a booth and Stiles took a seat in front of him, hoping to startle the man whose nose was buried in the menu, but werewolf senses trumped that plan. Derek greeted him with a bright smile which caused Stiles' heart to do strange things.

"What is it?" Derek sensed something was bothering Stiles and his smile changed to a look of concern. Stiles gave the man a reassuring look and placed his hand on top of Derek's on the table. 

"Nothing," Stiles said but Derek gave him a look that said he clearly didn't believe that. "I just...I just talked to Lydia." Something unreadable flashed through Derek's eyes.

"Oh," was all he said. Stiles sighed with a nod. "Um, how'd that go?" Stiles didn't understand where the sudden heavy tension came from.

"Surprisingly well, actually. I'm going to call her later. We're hoping we can rebuild our old friendship."

Derek didn't say anything after that. He just nodded and resumed reading the menu. "Der?" Stiles asked but Derek didn't look up. "Hey, what's up?"

The werewolf finally made eye contact but it didn't last long. "Oh...nothing. I'm happy for you two."

"Ok, clearly something is up. I don't have to be a werewolf to know that." Stiles went to reach for Derek's hand again but the man flinched back. It caused the human to stare at him in shock.

"Can I ask you something?" Derek mumbled. Stiles nodded, worrisome thoughts clouding his mind. "Do you still love her?"

The question took Stiles by surprise who leaned back. He should've been able to answer the question without hesitation. 'No, I've moved on.' But for some reason Stiles couldn't bring himself to say those words. And Derek noticed it. 

"That's what I thought." Derek stood up from the booth, his expression sad and painful. It broke Stiles' heart. The werewolf started to walk out of the restaurant. 

"Derek, wait!" Stiles got up to follow the man. He apologized to the oncoming waitress, saying he'd be right back. 

Stiles ran out of the restaurant after Derek who was striding towards his car. "Please! Talk to me!"

Derek abruptly turned around and Stiles gasped at the sight of watery, glowing blue eyes. "Talk? What do you want me to say?! I feel like a distraction, Stiles. Someone to take your mind off of Lydia, whom you are still in love with!"

Stiles gaped at him and walked forwards. "What? You're not a distraction at all. I care about you, Derek!" Derek didn't seem like the type of man to cry a lot. But now that Stiles was witnessing it firsthand, it was something he never wanted to see again. 

"I care about you too, so damn much. I've been hurt before, though, and I don't want to deal with that again. Especially not with you. I'll be there when you finally are over her," said Derek and he started towards his car again. 

Stiles' own tears started spilling out of his eyes. Things had been so good until he fucked it all up. "You're right, I love Lydia-" Derek scoffed at those words, "-but I always will. I always will love her like I love Allison, like I love Scott. Yes, I loved her differently before. I loved her like I love you now."

Derek froze and slowly turned around. He hadn't heard one trace of a lie in Stiles' confession. "You...you love me?" 

Stiles nodded with a smile and stepped towards the werewolf. "I thought I'd be stuck pining for her to be honest. But then you completely took my mind off of things the day of the wedding. I fell for you hard. And while I still had feelings for her at the time, you've changed it all and stolen those feelings. You make me so happy." He put a hand on Derek's face and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

"You mean it?" Derek said. Even though Stiles knew Derek knew the answer to that question, he nodded anyways. "I love you too, Stiles."

They leaned in to kiss each other with big smiles on their faces. Stiles had kissed Lydia once, but that was nothing compared to kissing Derek. Strong arms wrapped around his slim waist and Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek's hair. They didn't care who saw them, they just continued to kiss passionately in the parking lot. 

Derek leaned his forehead on Stiles' after they parted. They stayed there for a while, just living in their own little world. They were snapped out of it only when a car honked at them to move. Laughing, they ran back to the entrance of the restaurant, fingers intertwined. 

"Are we okay?" Stiles asked. 

Derek opened the door while keeping their hands together and squeezed Stiles' reassuringly. "Yeah, we are."


End file.
